The present invention relates generally to the field of circuit breakers and actuation devices for circuit breakers. More particularly, the invention relates to a system for mounting and switching a circuit breaker between its different operational states, while resisting the influence of hot gasses and conductive material during operation of the circuit breaker.
Many applications exist in the industry for switching devices, including circuit breakers. In general, circuit breakers provide protection for wiring and various downstream components by limiting current from electrical sources, such as the power grid. In many industrial settings, three-phase breakers are used in which three-phase power is routed to a load through the circuit breaker hardware. The circuit breaker can be closed to complete the power path to downstream equipment, such as motor drives, switchgear, motor starters, and so forth. Upon occurrence of certain events, the circuit breaker may be caused to open, interrupting the current for all three phases. In most applications a manual reset is provided allowing operations personnel to re-close the circuit breaker after opening to re-enable the operation. In many applications, the circuit breakers may also be manually opened by actuation of a lever, knob or other interface hardware.
Many different operating structures and systems have been developed for circuit breakers, particularly when mounted in enclosures. These may include various handles, knobs and dials, and associated hardware that allow for manipulation of the circuit breaker itself. These structures are often made of conductive materials, particularly metals, that are stamped, bent and otherwise formed to provide the desired final shapes and features. Such structures may present significant disadvantages, however. For example, hot ionized gas and plasma may be vented by the circuit breakers during opening, and these may impart charges to the surrounding conductive components. Entire regions of the circuit breakers may need to be avoided, and greater distances for venting gases provided that adversely affect the available space and design freedom, again, particularly in enclosures. Also, such operating structures may be relatively complex and expensive to make, particularly where multiple features are to be built in to the same or adjacent structures.
There is a need, therefore, for improved designs for use in circuit breaker applications that can address such drawbacks.